Clint and Bruce Drabbles
by SirWritesVeryLittle
Summary: A little book of Hulkeye with everything from smut to angst. None of it so far really intertwines with the other pieces so you can skip here and there. Chapter 2, 3 warning: ANGST Chapter 4: Smut, BDSM
1. The Angel and The Bird

Clint and Bruce laid Carmilla down for bed, both leaving kisses on her head and whispering goodnights but the toddler was in no mood to sleep. "Daddy! I want a bed time story!" She whined, tugging on Bruce's famous purple shirt while he was still close. He smiled down at her and knew she wouldn't sleep without it so he moved to grab one from the book shelf. "No!" She whined once more. "I want a real one!" Which meant that Bruce would have to make one up.

Bruce looked at Clint and Clint smiled back, Bruce was great at being a Dad but the one thing he wasn't fabulous at was storytelling. Clint took a seat on the bed between Carmilla and Bruce.

"Once upon a time there was a little bird. The bird lived up high in the sky away from other birds because they'd always pick on him for being so small so one day he flew up higher than all of them and stayed up there. He thought to himself, "There is no way I'm small now, I'm taller than all of them way up here…" And that was true, all the other birds had to look up to talk to him and for a while the little bird was happy." Carmilla smiled. "He showed them!"

Clint chuckled. "Yeah but not for long because you see after living in the sky for so long the other birds started to forget about the little bird and he was left all alone in the big open sky. At first the little bird was okay with that, he didn't like the other birds after all, they were mean and really stupid but he did miss talking to someone. So while the little bird was all alone he'd sing. He'd sing to keep everything from being so quiet even though he didn't have an audience.

"One day the little bird was singing so happy with himself for finding a way to stop himself from being so lonely that he couldn't hear passing birds telling him that there was a storm coming. So the little bird flew higher up and higher up until this huge gust of wind took him higher than he'd ever been before. The little bird could touch the clouds there and when he landed on one of the clouds he met someone. An Angel." Carmilla 'oo'-ed and Bruce just smiled dumbly. Angel was his nic name.

"At first the little bird was afraid the Angel was going to make fun of him for being so small just like all the birds did but the Angel didn't do that. The Angel scooped him up with compassion and kindness and asked him how he got up here. The little bird told the Angel and the Angel felt bad for the little bird so he told him he could stay up on the cloud with him and let me tell you, the little bird was in love right that minute." Bruce was blushing like a dame right then and Clint smiled

"No one had ever been nice to the little bird because he was so different from everybody else but the Angel treated him so kindly, it made his little bird heart race and his little belly fill with butterflies… not to mention the Angel was a looker, most beautiful Angel in the whole sky. So the little bird agreed to live on the cloud with the Angel and they were happy. The little bird would fly down to earth every so often to bring the Angel a flower necklace.."

"And the Angel would make the little bird all these pretty clothes out of the clouds, it was a wonderful relationship. Though the little bird fell in love with the Angel and he wasn't happy just being friends so one day the little bird flew down to Earth and looked for days and days for the most beautiful gift and it took a long time but the bird finally found it, it was a beautiful ring that someone had dropped down the drain. The little bird jumped for joy, "I found it! I found it!"

"So he flew up to his cloud as fast as he could but another storm the little bird wasn't expecting hit and knocked the ring right out of the little bird's mouth. He had lost it and he spent even more time looking for it but it was gone. So sadly the little bird came flying back up to the cloud and there the Angel sat crying all by himself and the little bird was instantly worried." Carmilla frowned. "Oh no!" She exclaimed and Clint kissed her head, Bruce sitting by her side.

"What happened? Why are you so sad?" The little bird asked and the Angel looked at him with these big brown eyes filled with tears."I thought I lost you, I love you little bird and I was so scared…." The little bird felt so bad about making the Angel cry but he was so happy the Angel loved him back. "You love me?" He asked. "Even without a ring?" The Angel looked at him and brought him into his arms, hugging him tightly."

"Of course, Little Bird. I will always love you." The little bird began to cry because he was so happy and he gave the Angel a kiss. "I love you too." The little bird and the Angel loved each other so much that they got married right that day and they had a little angel baby that looked just like you…. And they all lived happily ever after, the end." Clint finished and Bruce grinned at his silly lover. "I loved that story.." Carmilla said happily.

Clint and Bruce gave her their goodnight hugs and snuck out of the room quietly before entering the hall. Bruce looked at him and Clint looked back, both of them wearing horribly wide grins. "You're an idiot, little bird." "And you'll always be my Angel….


	2. I Miss Mommy

Carmilla wobbled around her room with a smile, taking in the beautiful little decor that was all her's. Bruce watched from the door way and smiled, the little six year old happy to just have something. She looked through her little drawers and played in her dressers, giggling all the way from one side of the room to the other. "Dadda!" She cooed in delight, pointing at the picture that sit on top of one of her little dressers. Bruce smiled even bigger and walked into the room. "Yeah, that's me... And that's you." He said, pointing to the small bundle in the picture that Bruce was holding. That was when he first adopted Carmilla; otherwise known as one of the happiest days of his life.

"Ma!" Carmilla screamed happily, pointing to a different picture. It was really small though it was sweet looking. It was Clint holding little Carmilla on their first Christmas together. Her face lit up really bright. "I miss Mamma... Why did he have to go away again?" The toddler asked, Bruce giving her a sad smile. "He has some business to do with some really important people... We'll seem him soon though.. How about later today, how's that sound?"

Bruce watched the six year old's face bloom once again and she scrambled around the room, going under her bed. "Can we listen to Ma?" She asked, tugging out a cardboard box from under the princess-print bed and digging her chubby hands into the dozens of tapes left it held. Bruce gave her another smile though there was a tinge of pain in his heart. Carmilla really missed Clint and so did Bruce.

"Yeah, come on up here and we can listen to Ma. Pick out your favorite two and then we can go visit, okay?" Bruce asked and soon Carmilla was climbing up the pink bed once again with two tapes in her hand. Bruce ran his hand through her green hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Those are my favorite too..." He said, grabbing the tape player from the bedside table and popping in the first tape.

"Bruce... Carmilla... I miss you two very much.." Clint said over the tape recorder. "You've gotten so big Princess, I hardly recognize you..." Carmilla snuggled deeper into Bruce's chest wearing a big smile and Clint went on. " And you, Bruce... I really do miss being able to be there right beside you..." Bruce smiled and held Carmilla closer.

"Are you having trouble sleeping...? Or maybe it's just you want to hear my voice.." "I just want to hear your voice, Ma..." Carmilla piped up and you could almost hear Clint's smile through the tape. "Yeah, I thought so... Want me to sing you a song, darling?" "Yes please, Ma..." "Okay, since you asked so nicely..."

"You are my sunshine; my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey... You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Oh, please don't take my sunshine away..." Clint's voice was smooth like honey and Bruce remembered what it sounded like in real life, he craved that sound so badly. "Last night, while I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms... But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken so I hung my head and cried..." Carmilla and Bruce both licked their lips and started with Clint the last time.

"You are my sunshine; my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey... You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Oh, please don't take my sunshine away..." Clint's sweet voice faded out and you could hear the tiny whistling the bird-like man was known for around the towers. Bruce closed his eyes and pictured his love standing right in front of him, hitting those very same notes but the image dulled out.

"How about we listen to the other tape on the way to see Mommy, okay? You go get dressed and we'll head out.." Bruce asked and Carmilla nodded, rubbing her eyes a bit. "Okay, Daddy.." Bruce kissed her on the head and she returned the small peck before she ran off to get dressed.

A couple minutes later Bruce was driving with Carmilla in the back seat on the streets that lead to the center of the held the recorder tightly in her hands, eyes closed just as her father did and tried to remember the words coming out of her mother's mouth.

"Goodnight, my Angel time to close your eyes...And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me; I think I know what you've been trying to say.." Bruce couldn't close his eyes while he drove but he pictured Clint picture perfectly beside him in the passenger seat, singing the very same song to lull Carmilla to sleep when she was a baby but that was long ago and whenever he'd sing it, Angel would be directed right at him. It was the perfect nic name for Bruce in Clint's eyes.

"I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know, no matter where you go, that I am part of you..." Bruce tried to hard not to cried but for some reason his eyes started to leak. "Goodnight my Angel, now it's time to dream, and dream of how wonderful you life will be... Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby; Then you will always be a part of me..." The car drove up gravely streets and Bruce checked on Carmilla in the back seat, tears dripping down her cheeks as well as she held both the daisies close and the recorder.

"Someday we'll all be gone, but the lullabies go on and on; They never die and that's how you and I will be..." Clint's voice sounded a bit hoarse in the last part, like he too was crying and both Carmilla and Bruce felt their hearts begin to ache in their chests.

"I love you, Princess..." Clint said softly, a shuffling sound against the recorder, most likely him wiping away tears. Carmilla sniffled. "I love you too, Mama..." She said into her dress-sleeve. "I love you too, Angel..." He said kindly and Bruce felt ready to start sobbing. He got out of the car and Carmilla soon followed.

"Daddy, you didn't say I love you to Ma!" She said with tears dripping down her cheeks and a distressed look on her face. Bruce took her by the hand and lead her through the most gallant looking buildings in New York, weaving through statues and stones in commemoration of. He didn't say anything and Carmilla cried abit harder. "You gotta say you love him!" She cried, full-out balling now as she was brought closer and closer to the dreaded place.

"It's a tape, Carmilla..." Bruce defended, heart just breaking at the seams. "You gotta say it!" Their walking came to a halt and Bruce got down to her level, both crying. "That tape isn't your Mother, Carmilla... Your mother is-" "No! You gotta say it, Daddy! You gotta say it or Ma's not gonna know. Mamma will never be gone if you just.." "Carmilla!" Bruce yelled, quieting the child for a moment. Bruce never yelled but now was the time to. "You are six years old, sweetheart. You're not a baby... You know what's going on but you just don't want to admit it. Your mother is dead... and he's not coming back as much as you may like him too..."

Before them was Clint's memorial, put up for all of New York to see and to mourn over the lost Avenger. He had a statue of him in his glory with tons of cards, candles, roses, and so many small tokens placed at his feet. Carmilla fell into Bruce's chest, beating on it with tiny fists. "He can't be-""Mamma can't be!" She sobbed but Bruce just let her get it out, holding her tight as tears feel down his cheeks as well. Clint wasn't coming back and it was something they both had to deal with.

A small headstone was in front of the statues and a carving was etched into the stone. "In Memory of Clinton Francis Barton. The protector of our city and our world. Died August 15th, 2012; of brain cancer."

Clint knew he had it the entire time, he was well aware and searched for treatment on his own but by the time he had asked for help, it was too late and it had reached the untreatable stage. Being one of the only human superheroes he was bound to die sometimes but that did not comfort the holes in the hearts of any of those who knew him.


	3. The Broken and The Forgotten

It had been two long years since Clint had seen New York City and he was happier than ever to be in the place he called home. For the last two years he was heading an undercover mission for SHIELD, something top-secret in Russia that was only supposed to take a couple months but lasted longer than he expected. He was going to really give it to Fury next time they talked because being away from his growing family for that long upset him and he knew his husband was going to be pissed for leaving him for so long. Clint sent letters here and there when he could though nothing could compare to physically being there.

It was a bitter-sweet return to New York but the one thing that kept him smiling was the fact he'd be here for a while and luckily he'd be able to spend all that time with Bruce, his lovely husband and Carmilla, their beautiful daughter. Clint's smile brightened the more he thought about it and hailed a cab to Stark Towers, thinking about the perfect way to surprise Bruce with his return. Maybe steal a bottle of Champagne from Tony's liquor cabinet, take some of Tasha's scented candles, ask Pepper to watch Carmilla, and then call Bruce up from the lab to their bedroom to commemorate his home coming. Yeah, that sounded good though he'd absolutely have to spend some time with Carmilla first, make up for his not being there by making her those snicker-doodles she'd always liked.

Clint practically hummed in content at his thoughts, he was just so happy to be home and he wasn't even there yet. The cab pulled up in front of Stark Towers and Clint paid the man generously before tossing his duffel full of clothes over his shoulder and getting out of the cab. Very little seemed to have changed in the Towers thankfully, too much change bothered him and he'd hate to have missed out on something. Clint swiped his badge at the elevator and walked in, heading towards the kitchen/living room to grab the Champagne and snicker-doodles.

Once he made it to the correct floor he popped his head out of the elevator and looked around, it'd totally ruin his plan if he was caught by somebody else before he ran into Bruce or Carmilla. Luckily for him no one was around so he snuck into the kitchen and began his plan. He took out two of those fancy glasses for him and Bruce and a bottle of Champagne, he even found some chocolate strawberries. "Yes!" He exclaimed, putting it all in a hiding spot before he was ready to get Bruce. He then began gathering thing's for Carmilla's snicker-doodles before he heard someone move into the living room and turn on the TV.

"Yay, Spongebob is on!" Carmilla sang and Clint's smile intensified ten-fold. /My little girl.../ He thought, ready to see her for the first time in two years. Clint left the snicker-doodle mix on the counter and creeped into the living room. The couch faced away from the kitchen entrance and Clint used that to his advantage, hiding behind it as Carmilla giggled at the child's program. Clint was over-joyed to hear his Princess laughing again so he just took a couple minutes preparing himself until he couldn't take it anymore and popped out from behind the couch.

"I've been home five minutes and still no kiss for Mama? You should be ashamed, Princess." Clint said in a mock-scolding tone making little four year old Carmilla jump right out of her seat. Clint kept his smile, chuckling a little bit at her little jumping. /She hasn't changed a bit.../

"Oh don't be afraid, Carmy, it's just Mommy. Sorry if I straddled you." Clint said moving the other side of the couch to give Carmilla a big kiss but the green haired little girl scampered out of reach with a confused and scared look on her face. "You're not my Mommy!" She yelled and you could almost hear Clint's heart break. The happiness drained from his face, /Not your Mommy...?/ He was confused. Carmilla's first word had been Mama and it stuck with Clint and now it wasn't even rightfully his? "Excuse me-?!" " Mommy, Daddy! Stranger in the house!" Carmilla yelled, looking honestly horrified of Clint as she ran towards Bruce's lab.

"Carmilla!" Clint yelled, chasing after confused, there is now way Carmilla had forgotten him just no way. Fury probably informed everyone of his home coming and they were all waiting in the lab to surprise him, using this Carmilla act as a ploy to get him there. That is what Clint had convinced himself but as he turned the corner to Bruce's lab he was horribly, horribly mistaken. He didn't think it was possible to ruin his happy mood before he had entered the towers. Clint had finished his work as an agent, made plans to stop working so much, and was ecstatic to see his family but now, he had never been more miserable.

Through the large windows of Bruce's lab, Clint found true heart-break. There right in front of him stood Bruce Banner, his husband and love of his life, locking lips with Betty Ross. Clint knew Betty from SHIELD, the very few times they had talked to each other Clint always had a very visible disdain. Hulk wasn't the only reason Bruce had put a gun in his mouth, it was Betty too and even before Bruce and him were a couple, Clint had established a blatant hatred of the women. That hate was so much stronger now. Clint knew now this wasn't a joke, his was a level of sick Tony wouldn't poke with a stick. Carmilla rushed into the room and they broke apart with smile, Carmilla clung to /her/ leg. Clint couldn't hear what they had said but as the tears tumbled down his cheeks, the last thing he saw through blurry eyes was Bruce turning to look out the window with wide eyes.

Clint felt ready to loose his lunch, turning to get away from the horrible sight in front of him but right before he made a break for it a hand he knew well was wrapped around his wrist.

"Clint, we need to talk about-" "So I go away a little longer then expected and you /both/ forget me?" Clint's words came out harsh and cold, a long pause following them as Bruce took a moment to let them sit in. The last time Carmilla has seen Clint was her two year old birthday and Bruce bed him farewell on the very same day.

"Till death do us part, my ass." Clint's words felt like daggers to Bruce's chest, just as the sight made Clint feel sick. He couldn't believe this. He was gone for two years to do his job, a job where he got back at the people who mutated their daughter, who held Bruce as a test subject, and gave Clint too many scars to count. Clint didn't think he'd make it through this mission but the thought of coming home to the people who loved him made him keep going. Though now he was erased from both of their lives and nothing hurt more.

Bruce was taken aback by the coldness in Clint's voice but he knew he deserved it. "Two years you weren't here, you missed Carmilla growing up and the first two years of our marriage." Bruce tried to explain.

Clint turned to his "husband" and glared at the brunette, eyes colder than ice. " You don't think I wanted to be here? Every night I could sleep, I dreamed of being here, being your husband and parent to our child." He broke from Bruce's grip and put his marksman's skills to good use and threw his wedding ring so hard he may have dented Bruce's skull.

Bruce held the spot on his head and Betty rushed in from the lab, hands meeting Bruce's shoulders. "Are you alright, honey?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice and Clint's heart felt ready to fall from his chest. Carmilla stood in front of her "parents" and looked at Clint with a stern look.

"Go away, bad man!" She yelled, too young to have actual insults but that stung Clint worse than pouring salt in open wounds. Clint gritted his teeth and looked at the scene, eyes cold and the tears just about ready to fall.

"I hope you're real happy, Bruce..."


	4. Clint Needs A Bit of Punishment

"O-Oh God, O-Oh God, O-Oh God.." Clint panted up against the window of Bruce's lab, fogging it up with his breath and trying not to catch his reflection but he very well knew what he looked like. His legs trembled beneath his body, threatening to concave under his weight but a strong hand held him up and pressed him against the cool glass, forcing him to stare down at all the people that could be watching them right this second. "Now tell me again, Slut…" Bruce growled in a low tone, heavy with lust. "Who the fuck do you belong to?" Another harsh spank met his ass, forcing the blonde to tremble from the impact."Y-You, Sir." He said with as much strength as he could with the threatening hand running up his inner-thigh, ready to strike again.

The answer seemed good enough and Bruce moved on, "And why are you receiving punishment?" He asked, cock prodding against his abused entrance and letting the blonde know there would be punishment for insubordination. "I-I've been a bad boy.." Clint stammered only to be greeted with a harsh spanking to his blooming red ass. It wasn't sufficient and Clint knew that even before the words came tumbling from his mouth. "_Fuck!_"

"I asked you a question and I fully expect an answer. You've been 'bad' doesn't even begin to add up to what you've done…" Bruce growled like an angry beast, free hand yanking Clint's head back by his short, blonde hair. "Now try it again or I won't let you cum at all…" The intensity and seriousness nearly brought a whimper from Clint, wanting badly to cum but he knew that if Bruce willed it, he wouldn't be cumming anytime soon.

Clint swallowed roughly and tried to clear the fogginess but Bruce made it so difficult to think, he was now tugging and prodding at his nipples, knowing just how to toy with them to drive his lover mad. "I-I…" Bruce's cock head slowly began to stretch the muscles of his entrance, nearly making his jaw go slack. "…..I-I destroyed.." His body trembled and Clint could almost hear the sadistic man's smirk as he breathed against his ear. "…Nearly two years of research…" _Slap_! "T-Two years of research!" Clint corrected himself quickly and was rewarded slightly, hearing Bruce open some lube and begin to spread it against his cock.

"Good…" The man said, calloused fingers running to the pulsating hole that Clint wanted him so badly to fill. "Do you realize how much work that was, Clint? It was hand written." Two brawny fingers were stuffed into him, forcing the blonde to bite his palm or else he'd scream his head off. "I worked so very _hard_ on it and do you know how long it took you to destroy it…?" The calm in Bruce's voice was deadly and Clint knew better than to answer so he simply stayed horribly still while the fingers lubed up his entrance.

"Two fucking minutes…" Bruce's fingers slammed deep within Clint, not taking the time to be careful and leave soothing kisses all along his back like he usually did. Oh no, this wasn't going to be sweet in the _slightest_. "Bruce!" Clint hollered, voice echoing off the walls of the lab and his cock pressed painfully up against the glass as the man fucked him with his fingers. The scientist's teeth sunk into his golden skin, clamping down on his shoulder and leaving a dark purple hickey. A string of swears broke from Clint's mouth and he felt his knees quickly start to give out.

A third finger squeezed in. "Look at yourself in your reflection, you whore… You're coming undone just by my fingers…. I'm not sure this is punishment at all…" Bruce said lowly, three fingers pumping in the tight man while Clint screamed at the top of his lungs. "Look at yourself, I said." He growled, forcing him to stare at himself in his reflection. His eyes were blown wide from pleasure and his whole body was threatening to give way, face flushed in embarrassment, but there was so much need in him that it took up the entire picture. It was sickening for Clint to see how much of a glutton he was for punishment but sanity and sanctity long flew out the window after he destroyed Bruce's research.

"No… This isn't punishment for you is it? You love this so much… But you do deserved to be punished, Clint." Bruce said, making the blonde's eyes widen slightly with realization. "Bruce!" He gasped, needing to cum, aching for it even but with his lover in such a sadistic mode Clint was probably going to have to get to begging. "Oh so you know what I'm going to do to you? That must mean you know you deserve it." All of a sudden the three digits slipped out with an obscene pop and Bruce grabbed another object off the lab table.

"If you so much as move you hands from right here…" Bruce placed Clint's hands spread on the glass window, leaning into his neck and whispering into his ear seductively. "I will _break_ you." Bruce slipped a cock ring onto his cock, an object that'd make sure Clint didn't come and he thrusted into him painfully hard.

"Ahh!" The sound of Clint's voice rung in Bruce's ears and he could only hum in delight at the feeling of the blonde's tight ass around his cock. "You will not cum, period… Not even if you wanted to. If you so much as move your hands I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand tomorrow and you won't be cumming for another week…"

"Bruce, please! I can't… I need it so bad. Please, please… I said I was sorry!" "Not good enough." Bruce's thrusts were hard and barbaric, making Clint feel like they were going to break not only him but also the window. It was rough and it was horrible that even when being denied his blissful orgasm, Bruce still made him horny. _Damn it! I can't help it. It was an accident and I need to cum so badly. Maybe if I just take of the ring a little bit…. Hell, whatever punishment I get will be worth it, right?_

Clint fought mentally with himself, swears and screams falling from his open mouth like the drool that now trickled down his chin. Bruce was truly torturing Clint now, fucking him just the way he liked it and making sure the archer felt every amazing movement to the fullest. "Oh my God!" He screamed, Bruce's hand being the only thing holding him up now when his legs fully caved in on him. Yet even that didn't stop Bruce. The brunette fucked him to his full-content, listening to him scream and making him squirm against the glass. His teeth dug into his neck and his hands left dull scratches all along his frame, making sure he remembered each and every touch while Bruce remembered every last whimper and moan.

Then Bruce dug into it. The one spot that made Clint see spots was hit dead on and Clint nearly passed out right then and there. Pleasure ran like white, hot heat up his spine and his hands clutched the glass. It was too good of a feeling and even his head began to spin. "Bruce!" He needed to cum now, feeling faint but also not ready to succumb to the darkness behind his eyelids. "I-I need it, I need it so badly. I'm so sorry, I mean it. I-I'll do anything if you let me cum… I just can't hold on much longer." Clint pleaded, Bruce not letting up on the spot and making his sentences come out as broken phrases. "I'll cum off my own hand, I'll suck you off for an hour, anything, it doesn't matter, I just need to cum so badly…"

Bruce felt himself quickly nearing his peak and Clint's begging only made him get there quicker. Bruce's body shook violently behind his lover's and he felt a pit in his stomach go red hot as precum dripped out. "F-Fine.." The brunette finally said, feeling his own pulse started to go a little too high for all of this but he was managing to keep it steady. Clint's pulse on the other hand was going hay-wire beneath Bruce's lips and it kept rhythm for the scientist's rough thrusts. "You can cum after I cum inside of you.." Bruce said finally, allowing his lover relief and Clint was so eager to take it, hand instantly running for the cock ring. "O-Oh, thank you, Bruce..I-" But Bruce pinned the hand against the glass and rammed into him hard once more. "**Twice**. "


End file.
